vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Fenton= |-|Danny Phantom= |-|Ecto-Skeleton= Summary Born to Ghost Hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 year old teenager until one day his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and they walked away sadly. Danny decided to check it and try it out, but upon pressing a button the Ghost Portal turned on and zapped him. As a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero ego, Danny had since been the hero of his hometown Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts and other threats alongside his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while still struggling in school and avoiding those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray, and even his own parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with the Ghostly Wail | 7-C Name: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 in the beginning of the series, 16 by the end of the series Classification: Human-Ghost Hybrid, used to be 100% human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Possession, Body Control (Danny can manipulate his body, allowing him to stretch his body or turn it into pure ectoplasm) , Ghost Sense (Can sense other ghosts), Regeneration (Low) (Low-High, only in his ectoplasm form) (Regenerated from puddles of goo), Transformation (Can transform into his ghost form and back at will), Attack Reflection (Can reflect energy attacks with his forcefields), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can release electric shocks from his hands), Limited Data Manipulation (Entered his computer and overshadowed his game character), Limited Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light with his ghost ray), Limited Dream Manipulation (Danny can enter a person's dream by overshadowing them), Duplication, Ice Manipulation (Can also freeze pure energy), Sonic Scream, Sealing (Can seal ghosts inside the Fenton Thermos), Limited Heat Manipulation (Can fire beams of heat from his hands), Power Absorption (His forcefield absorbed Vortex's electrictiy and granted him Vortex's weather powers), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his strength with his ecto energy), Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation, Doesn't need air to survive, Resistance to Transmutation (Reverted himself back to normal after Freakshow turned him into jelly), Possession (Resisted Poindexter's attempt to overshadow him and easily pushed him out on his second attempt), Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Was repeatedly resisting Freakshow's attempts to mind control him, was unaffected by Ember McLain's Mind Control and Empathy waves) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (His ghost rays are this powerful. Can fight a casual Vlad and the Fright Knight), higher with the Ghostly Wail | Town level (Was able to put up a decent fight against Pariah Dark, Ecto-Skeleton is supposed to multiply the wearer's natural abilities by 100) Speed: Subsonic (In "Maternal Instincts", he was stated to have a top flying speed of 112 mph) with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Dodged attacks while traveling at Mach 17. Can fight a casual Vlad, who kept up with Valerie) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily lift an occupied school bus) | At least Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can withstand attacks from characters on his level) | Town level Stamina: Very high (Fought giant ghosts for 24 hours; on another occasion, he was able to use his ghost form and invisibility powers through the night and into the day) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Fenton Thermos, other ghost-fighting equipment Intelligence: Average (Is skilled at improvising and can be creative in combat, but doesn't do well in school) Weaknesses: Like full ghosts, Danny can be repelled/harmed by Blood Bloosoms, Ecto-ranium and Anti-Ghost Technology. However, in his human form Blood Bloosoms have no effect. The Ghostly Wail takes an large amout of energy, usually causing him to revert back to his human form. He can still be seen while invisible by infared vision as his body still produces heat. The Ecto-Skeleton Drain a massive amount of energy however Vlad later fixed this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a half-ghost, Danny possess the same natural abilities as a normal ghost. He can fly, manipulate ecto energy, turn completely invisible to hide himself or sneak up on others, become intangible and phase through objects and attacks, and possess other living beings and inanimate objects. *'Ghost Ray:' Danny fires green energy rays of ectoplasm. He can also change the properties of it from standard destruction, to light, heat, and can use them to exspell other ghosts from people their possessing without harming the host. *'Energy Shield:' Danny can generate a green force field around himself. His barriers can not only block, but reflect attacks or absorb them. *'Cryokinesis:' Danny has the power to create ice constructs and fire freezing capabilities. *'Ghost Sense:' Is capable of sensing ghost activity, releasing a breath. *'Duplication:' Danny can create copies of himself that are aware of being copies, though this is rather difficult. *'Ghostly Wail:' Danny learns what proves to be Danny's most powerful technique. Releases a very loud and powerful scream. Has effects comparable to a tornado, such as shattering glass and paralyzation of living things. A major downside is that this reverts Danny back to his base form. Key: Base | Ecto-Skeleton Note: Danny Phantom is not granted Acausality due to lack of information in verse. While he did continue of existing despite the erasure of his past, it should be noted that he was under Clockwork's observation the entire time. Thus it cannot be determined whether Danny continued to exist due to his own power or due intervention from Clockwork that has simply gone unstated. Others Notable Victories: ''' Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) Jenny's Profile (Danny was given his Ecto-Skeleton. Speed was equalized.) '''Notable Losses: Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's Profile (8-A forms were used and speed was equalized Inconclusive Matches: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Ichigo's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hybrids Category:Possession Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Teenagers Category:Data Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users